


Rise of Shadows (Part Four Evan's Story)

by zack_M83



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls: Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Called to the battlefield, Evan and Norma find themselves once again facing the dreaded Falmer. This time the people of Skyrim are taking the fight to the twisted Snow Elves, seeking to reclaim the hold that was lost the previous Fall. The mage is placed in a role that could spell his doom if he fails to exceed what he is called to do. Is the trust of the high king misplaced or can Evan live up to being the Falmerbane and return the lost hold to the ruler?





	Rise of Shadows (Part Four Evan's Story)

The mage camp spanned an entire dale. The countryside had a thin layer of snow, save where boots had stomped the frozen precipitation into the ground. Evan counted hundreds of canvas tents, organized in four quarters with walkways between the lodgings. Thick ice walls surrounded the camp. At the entrance several mages dressed in ebony armor stood watch. 

Melaran led them into the command tent. Inside, Evan was surprised to see the pavilion full of wizard artifacts. Star Projectors of each of the three major constellations rested on a bench. Enchanting and alchemy stations were set up on tables while staves of assorted makes stood in racks. Piles of scrolls and spell books filled bookcases along with alchemy ingredients. Evan had seen magic shops less merchandised. There were several items he had never seen before and wanted to investigate, but he knew better than to dawdle.

In the very center of the room was a long table, Naomi, Sybille Stentor and other mages Evan didn’t know sat in comfortable chairs. “Now that everyone is here we can begin,” the vampire said as she stood. “We have over one thousand mages, far more than the high king hoped to muster, but the archmage of Winterhold has doubled our numbers with all the expert and adept mages that she sent. 

“I’ve already divided the group between the hospital, defensive, and attacking forces. Naomi you, Evan the Falmerbane, Nelson, Zeeden, and Ranald are the defending officers under Melaran. There will be five hundred mages under the defense group. Each of the officers will be over a singular of mages. Olaf, Naag, Shala, Bria, and Argall will be under me. Are there questions?”

Evan raised his hand. “I appreciate the faith you’ve placed in me, but I have no experience leading a force of anyone let alone a group of mages.”

Sybille Stentor nodded. “I know this, but it was the high king’s order since you have already earned a name for yourself in the previous battle. Don’t worry, Naomi will help guide you through the process. It isn’t as hard as you fear it will be.”

Evan glanced around the table, but no one paid him any heed. This was a strange development. _Why would someone make me an officer even though I have no experience? Perhaps to fail?_ That made more sense to Evan than any other reason. Having gained a name early on, but failing to prove oneself in command would quench any attempt to make a name for himself.

“If there are no other questions, then you are dismissed.” Sybille Stentor went into the back room and Melaran followed her. No doubt to discuss other issues.

Evan and the rest of his company left the tent and entered Naomi’s pavilion. Ol’Hob and S’haja were setting up some braziers to warm the cold shelter. S’haja looked at the Ash brothers and took a step back, but said nothing.

“So your party has grown,” Ol’Hob said taking in the three Khajiit.

Evan nodded, but instead of expounding on his story, turned to his former mentor. “So what happened? Why did you leave and how did they find you?” 

Naomi pulled back her hood of her blue robes and sat down in the camp chair. She ran her fingers through the red curls then scratched. “Not sure to be honest. I recall getting on the boat with the poachers and then nothing until Ol’Hob and S’haja found me and gotten rid of the staff.”

“It was Hermaeus Mora,” Ol’Hob said. “When S’haja and I caught up with her, I found her conversing with the Dadric Prince. He tried to have her attack us, but Naomi’s love for me stilled her hand. The floating glob of tentacles was astounded of such a development and released the entrapment spell he’d placed over her. He then took the staff and disappeared. Apparently he didn’t know how to handle this knowledge and decided to pick a different carrier for his plans whatever they were.”

“We returned to Winterhold two days after we parted,” Naomi said. “We looked for you, but the archmage said that you went to find your father. Did you meet him?”

“I was near Karthwasten when the summons came. I never got the chance to meet him, or find out if he still lives.” Considering what all the archmage knew it didn’t surprise him she had known why he’d left Winterhold.

Naomi nodded then looked at the Khajiit. “So how did you get mixed up with these Khajiit?”

“Yes! S’haja wants to know too,” the female Khajiit said. “How is it this upstanding young mage has gained the help of the Ash Brothers?”

Naomi looked at S’haja then looked at Evan. “The same Ash Brothers that are connected to a string of murders and—”

“Our cousin, Kha’razl and the mage have made an agreement. We came along to ensure the mage of the Old Way met his father and returned to honor his bargain.”

Naomi raised an eyebrow. “You made a _bargain_ with Kha’razl the Merciless? The Skooma runner? Here I was thinking you an intelligent young man, but you’ve got yourself entangled in a mess!”

“What I’ve chosen to involve myself in is none of your concern, Naomi. I mean no disrespect, please understand this, but I am old enough to make my choices and deal with the consequences.”

Naomi looked at Norma. “You supported him in this?”

“I told him he was being foolish for getting involved with Kha’razl, but he made his decision. Truth be told there were a few times if not for them and Meleb we’d be dead.”

“You say he is of the Old Way?” S’haja asked. She stepped forward and studied Evan as though he was a gem on display.

“What does that mean?” Meleb asked.

“The Old Way refers to long ago when the Khajiit first started leaving the sands of Elsweyr. At first, since most of us at the time were merchants or guards for baggage trains, we were treated fairly based upon our actions. In time things changed. The Nords and Bretons grew tired of us and a few Khajiit soiled our names and got involved in making coin by Skooma or becoming thieves. All have forgotten of the Old Way,” S’haja said.

Evan looked from S’haja to the other Khajiit. “Is this true?”

Nes’zash nodded. “Truer words haven’t been spoken by a daughter of Ja’sh. Yes, Nes’zash knows who you are. You went missing from your father’s tents three years ago. Many feared Skooma addiction claimed you.”

“No, I joined a crew on a boat and kept on board even when we were at port.”

“Khajiit on water?” Rash’a shook his head in disbelief. “But no one thought to search there. S’haja is clever.”

“S’haja wishes to live her own life and not be told what she must be or how many younglings she will mother or who she will marry,” the female Khajiit said. “Will you respect this one’s wishes or must you take S’haja back by force?”

“How about we not worry about that right now?” Norma asked. “I know it is important for you all to do what you need to do, but there doesn’t need to be any fighting here. There are other things that we must focus on.”

“Nes’zash will agree, but it must be discussed soon.”

“I think I understand where your fears are, Norma, but there are some things that have changed since you last encountered Jarl Graymane. He has married and already fathered a child… a son. If he is seeking you now, it is only to make up for the way he has treated you in the past.”

“I pray that you are right, but I remember growing up under his father. The rumors and the obsessions… perhaps he differs from his father… but I fear that is not so,” Norma said. “I also fear _why_ we’re here.”

“Maybe in time you will see differently.”

“Or maybe in time _you’ll_ see that we’re right to be afraid of this man if he is half the monster his father was,” the archer shot back.

Naomi sat in silence. “It appears there is no convincing you of this change. Very well.” The older wizard turned to Evan. “For the sake of helping you get started with commanding your unit of mages you will need to call a general assembly. You will need to hold it in the next day or so as your singular must be able identity you as their officer. Over the course of the next week, you’ll assign them minor tasks to test and see who rises to the position of leadership. You’ll need four sub officers to run your detachments.”

Evan blinked. “Detachments?”

Naomi rubbed her brow. She took a deep breath and let it out. “I recommended you read _Mixed Unit Tactics_ after the battle of Solitude and I also gave you a copy while we were on the boat.”

“I might have lost it when the ship sunk.” Evan looked away from his former mentor’s gaze. “And I _might_ have never opened it.”

“I see. A singular is one hundred warriors that can be split up into four detachments of twenty-four warriors. Two squads make up a detachment. Field officers, which you’ll be selecting, will lead these detachments. They will need to be competent warriors. Willing to follow orders and think on their feet if the situation dictates the need.”

Evan took in everything that she said. “So what sort of tasks will I need to have the mages do in the middle of winter?”

“I’ll make you a list. Place your things in the tent that’s prepared for you.”

Sensing his former mentor’s frustration, Evan gestured for the group to leave. He thanked her then left and found his lodgings in one of the lesser tents. Inside was a pair of braziers warming the canvas pavilion. A cot had furs piled for a mattress, and thick folded blankets. Aside from a trunk, and Star Projectors the lodging was empty save for a travel table and chairs.

Norma walked over and picked up one of the spherical astronomy tools. “What is this?”

Evan picked up another projector. “It is a Star Projector. The tool emits a copy of the constellations.” The mage activated the device, and a replica of the Wizard Constellation appeared on the canvas wall. He clicked the different settings, displaying the Lesser Wizard Constellations. “The Lesser Constellations were used for each of the schools of magic symbols.”

“That’s amazing. What are they used for?”

“Mostly just for teaching astronomy. Though I imagine it will help us keep track of what day it is so we can keep up with orders or something. Usually it gives students a reference of what to look for when using a telescope.”

“Three of them? Ah, wait I see. So one for the Wizard, then the Thief, and last the Warrior constellations, right?”

“Exactly,” Evan said then placed his on the cot. He tossed the other protector on the bed and lifted the lid to the trunk. Inside was a hauberk of scale armor, fur gloves and boots. “Looks like I get to try out wearing armor.” He picked up the armor, grunting with the effort. A blue long tunic was folded beneath the armor. “Thing must weigh at least fifty stones.”

“Looks like,” Norma said with a twinkle in her eye. “You going to wear it?”

“I don’t know the spell for summoning battle armor, so perhaps it might be wise.”

“My brothers and I will help you put the armor on,” Nes’zash said. Saying nothing, Meleb stepped forward, offering his promise to help should Evan need it.

“Thank you.” Evan placed the armor back in the trunk.

“I suppose we need to figure out who is staying where.” Norma sat in the field chair. “I’d rather like to remain some place where others are. Naomi can say what she wants but I don’t believe Jarl Graymane has changed.”

“I trust your judgement, but we can’t challenge him regarding this issue without evidence,” Evan said. “I say that you stay here with me in this tent. Meleb can stay also while Nes’zash, Rash’a and Ge’ash can remain outside. There is plenty of room between the tents for you to set up the yurt.”

“Agreed, and if Norma’s fears are justified as Nes’zash believes they are then it wouldn’t hurt for us to stay close by so we can be on guard,” the leader of the Khajiit brothers said.

“I am glad you believe me,” Norma said.

“You have not given us reason to not believe your words,” Ge’ash said. “If you say this jarl is obsessed with you, then this one believes you.”

Evan considered Naomi’s advice. Perhaps meeting with the warriors first thing tomorrow would be wise. “Rash’a, could you send word to Sybille Stentor and ask her if I have permission to meet with my warriors tomorrow?”

With a bow Rash’a left the tent. Meleb and Norma unrolled their bedrolls while Nes’zash and Ge’ash set up their yurt behind Evan’s pavilion. A few times the Khajiit reentered the tent, studied Evan’s bed then left. “What are you doing?” Evan asked after the third time Nes’zash entered.

“This one is placing our yurt right where your cot is that way should assassins come they won’t come from the outside. Nes’zash thinks Meleb should place his bedroll closer to the tent wall there.” Without question the Orc moved his bedroll to where Nes’zash directed.

While everyone was setting up their beds, Evan unpacked the enchanting station. Being stuck in this camp for who knew how long, he wished he’d snagged the alchemy station too. When he placed the last candle on the table, the crystal ignited, turning green. Not having used an enchanting station in a long time, Evan jumped. He opened his satchel and studied the enchanted items he’d discovered at the wizard’s hideaway in Falkreath. He could make more coin selling them than destroying them to learn their enchantments.

After everything was set up, Rash’a still hadn’t returned, and the group grabbed something to eat from the mess area of camp. Lunch was beef stew and buttered bread. A few mages sat at benches, alone, eating while reading a book. Evan doubted they were reading anything practical. He walked by one mage and was captivated by the illustration of an Illusion Rune. With a grunt, Evan walked into a table. Recovering before anyone noticed, he sat down. Rubbing his thigh, he tried to banish the pain. Meleb and the others sat around him, oblivious to his misstep.

“This food is bland, but filling,” Ge’ash said.

“This will be the new normal, Brother. We must endure.”

Evan smiled and dunked his bread into his stew. “Used to spicy food?”

“Yes, one thing growing up in the Refuge is the abundance of spices,” Ge’ash said.

“I can count on one hand the number of Khajiit younglings I’ve seen in my travels,” Evan said.

“Khajiit do not let young out of sight. With so many hostile folk, parents keep them close in camps. Not to mention assassin and thief guilds. Sometimes a camp will stay at a location for years if young are born while on the road,” Nes’zash said.

“We should bring something to Rash’a since he hasn’t joined us at the mess hall,” Ge’ash said as he started to get up.

“Let me. The cooks didn’t seem too thrilled to have to serve Khajiit,” Norma said as she got up.

“Should we be concerned for Rash’a?” Meleb asked.

“Rash’a can handle himself. No need to worry for him. If he isn’t back by dark, then we will spill blood until we find him,” Nes’zash said.

Evan didn’t doubt the Khajiit for a moment. When they returned to their tents, the other Khajiit joined them. “You were gone a while, Brother.” Ge’ash handed the bowl of food.

“The commander made Rash’a go around an entire section of the camp and tell your mages to gather outside in the main field in the morning. It took Rash’a some time finding them.”

“Sorry that she made you do that. I didn’t think she would,” Evan said.

“No need to apologize, Mage Evan.” The group entered the tent.

“Looks like Naomi left something for you,” Norma said as she held up a thick book. Then walked over to the table. Books were piled beside the enchanting station. “_Mixed Unit Tactics, Military Musings, Legion Effectiveness_ and a couple others. Looks like you’ve got some reading to do.”

Evan walked over and pushed the books around, looking at each. “Wonderful. Just when I thought I could start doing some research again.”

“Perhaps if you put the armor on, maybe it will put you in the mood to study something different,” Norma said.

Evan arched an eyebrow. “Are you that excited about seeing me in armor?”

“Maybe a little,” the twinkle in Norma’s eyes returned.

Evan met with his warriors in the frozen field outside of camp. He wore his simple armor, fearing his apprentice robes would offer an unintended insult to the adept and expert level mages. The mages wore everything from conjured battle armor, to robes, to ebony, Dwarven, and a few Orc sets of armor.

“I am your commanding officer. Over the next week and a half, I will drill you to determine who best fits for the detachment captains. Now, I want all who have an apprentice level of Conjuration magic or higher to gather over to my left.” About twenty mages gathered over to the left. “Destruction apprentice level or greater to my right. If you are already in the Conjuration grouping and have that level stand before me.” Forty mages went to the right and three of the ones on the left stood in the center.

Evan looked at the forty mages that remained unassigned. He had hoped there would have been more Conjuration mages. “For those of you who remain outside of these two schools I want each of you to work with Conjuration and Destruction spells. I understand that with Illusion, Restoration, and Alteration that there are benefits to these schools, but our task is aiding in battle. We may be the defenders of the war effort but that doesn’t mean that we may be soft. If anything, we must be the wall that protects our families so we must be even stronger, for who knows what will happen as everything unfolds. Now, let’s get started.”

As the weeks unfolded, Evan selected the mages he thought best for the position. His selection paid off and Mage Stentor was pleased with the developments of his forces. Each day he made his mages work with Destruction or Conjuration spells. At night he stayed awake until midnight reading battle tactics, and anything that pertained to military campaigns.

By the end of winter, his detachments were some of the best. Sybille rewarded him with an additional detachment, and a secondary officer to help him with logistics. Naomi was so proud of his skill she rewarded him with an enchanted set of ebony armor and shield. Having learned the bound sword spell, Evan worked with his bound weapon until he was competent with the summoned blade.

Evan stood watching the men practice war tactics when a runner stepped forward. “Orders from Sybille Stentor.”

Evan broke the seal and read. “What are our orders?” Ulian-Qi asked. The Argonian female stared at him with interest. It was strange having an officer underneath him that would anything asked of her. 

“Norma will not like this. We’ve been invited by the Jarl of Whiterun to dine with him tonight. He has something that he wishes to discuss with us.”

“It is an honor to be called before the high king’s cousin. Why would your lady not like that?”

Norma had stayed within the mage camp the entire winter, surrounded by the Khajiit and Meleb. Only occasionally would she practice with her bow, and only when Evan and his warriors were within a call should she need help. If Evan hadn’t seen the jarl’s obsession first hand, he’d have thought she was overreacting. Naomi had given up trying to reason with her, and the two avoided each other. Often times he felt himself trapped between their disagreement, but the young mage would support his love no matter how many reassurances his former mentor attempted.

“Watch over the mage’s exercises,” Evan stepped down from the platform that had been built during the first warm days of spring and made his way to his tent. Another messenger raced towards Sybille’s tent. Inside the mage’s pavilion Norma sat, polishing the scale armor that he’d enchanted and given to her. “We’ve got an issue.” Evan glanced around his tent and stepped closer to her. “The jarl has requested the both of us join him at the warrior camp tonight.”

Norma dropped the rag she’d been using. “What? Just us?”

Evan looked at the letter again. “Perhaps not… but the way it’s worded seems to be for a more intimate dinner. Sybille Stentor didn’t clarify if other people would be there or not.”

“Maybe I should stay here. Claim I’m sick?”

Evan paced around his tent. “I don’t know if that will work. He’s probably got people listening even now.”

Norma glanced around the tent just as he had done when he had first came in. “I don’t like this! He’s not tried anything all winter… but I know he’s up to something. I can feel it.”

“We could both say we’re sick… claim to have had bad food,” Evan said.

“No, we can’t do that. He’ll most likely inquire about us should we refuse and he’ll see the insult and have reason to cause problems for us…”

“Maybe we bring Naomi and Ulian-Qi with us and she can see—” A knock came to his door. Evan glanced from Norma to the door and opened it. “Yes?”

A messenger in green pants and vest stood outside his door. “Mage Evan, Sybille requests your presence at once.”

“I’ll be back in a moment and we’ll discuss this more,” Evan said as he closed the door behind him.

Nes’zash stood outside his yurt, watching him. “Nes’zash will protect Norma.”

“Thank you,” Evan pressed on and entered the command tent. “You requested me?”

“Disregard the letter that the jarl sent. The high king just sent word that we are about to start our offensive. His pleas to Paarthurnax have produced no fruit, so he wants the attacking mages ready to march within the hour.”

“I’m being reassigned?”

Sybille Stentor nodded and walked over to the map on the table. She gestured for him to wait as more officers entered the command tent. When everyone was present, she stood before the map. “We are moving out. There will be two forces taking ground. The smaller force will be two companies of regular warriors and a mage singular. The high king has heard of Evan Falmerbane’s singular and wants him with this smaller force. This fist of warriors will retake Dragonbridge.”

“But our scouts have said that at least a thousand Falmer are camping on the outside of the bridge, and we have no idea the forces within the town,” a Dunmer mage said. “With two companies and a singular of mages that’s only five hundred warriors.”

“That is the point of the second force. The main force will be eight thousand strong. We’ll cut through the land at a half day’s march from Dragonbridge. Once we’ve secured the area, the high king will split our forces. Four thousand will remain to protect our flank and the other four thousand will cut west, hitting the Falmer forces from the road. Between the bridge and our forces the twisted Snow Elves don’t have a chance. Once Dragonbridge is secured, an auxiliary force of three thousand warriors from Fort Snowhawk will cross the bridge and will march east to join with the main force.”

Sybille Stentor placed the icons on the map. “The high king hopes that we’ll have this foot hold by the end of spring. We can then press on to Solitude.”

“How long will we need to hold Dragonbridge before we could see help?” Evan asked.

“Two days. The high king hopes that once the main force arrives from the road, we’ll have Dragonbridge proper.”

“Five hundred warriors keeping back the Falmer for two days? That sounds hard,” a voice said from behind.

“Once we have Dragonbridge, we can move our forces and we’ll rest a week before we press on,” Sybille Stentor said.

“Assuming the Falmer give us a week to rest,” the Dunmer mage said.

“These are our orders. This is what they have tasked us to do. Failure isn’t an option. We must retake Solitude. Our hope is by the end of this year we’ll have the lower areas of Haafingar and Solitude back in our control.” 

“I don’t mean to oppose this… but we have no idea how many Falmer are in the city. If we’re supposed to keep the bridge for two days… what stops the Falmer from the city from reinforcing the outside position?” Evan asked.

“I posed that very question to the high king myself,” the vampire said. “He believes that a swift team could move against the position and capture it. He is giving the officers the freedom to figure out a solution.”

_In other words, figure it out on our own. _

“I’d feel better if we had an additional company of warriors and an additional singular of mages for Dragonbridge,” Naomi said. “The Falmer had plenty of time to build defenses. Part of the reason the Falmer captured the entire hold was they acted in a way we didn’t expect. We send those warriors in they’ll be ground to dust before those two days are up and they can get aid.”

“These are our orders. We must see them through.” The gathered mass of officers stood in silence.

_Our taking Dragonbridge is a distraction so the Falmer don’t focus on their back door. Which means coming to our aid isn’t the priority. _“All right. We’ll do what we can.” After a few minutes of going over details, Sybille dismissed the meeting. Evan left the gathering of officers and returned to his tent. “We don’t have to worry about the jarl’s summons. Instead we break camp tomorrow and march through Hjaalmarch. I’ve been reassigned to the front.”

“This is Graymane’s doing! I bet he suggested you be reassigned because of how disciplined your mages are.”

“You could be right. I want you to go back to Win—”

“No! I don’t think so, Evan! I’m coming with you.”

Evan shook his head. “This mission… you can’t come. I will worry for you.”

Norma studied him. “We’ve faced dangers together and we’ll…” She searched his eyes. “There is something you’re not telling me. What is it?”

_Norma knows me too well._ “It’s nothing.”

“You don’t think you’ll come back? That _is_ it!By Talos!” Norma stepped forward and grabbed his hand. “You cannot go! I _forbid_ it.”

“If I refuse orders, I will be marked a traitor and I’ll be executed for desertion. There isn’t another option.”

“No! We’ll… run. Leave tonight. We’re a few days from the Reach and we could slip through the passes and be in High Rock—”

“You know that won’t work, Norma. Do you think I could live with dishonoring myself like that? I earned my name and I’ve gained the respect of the mages they have placed me over. I will not send them to their death and not do what I can to help them.”

“You sound like that captain on the doomed ship. Are you only concerned about your soldiers? What of me and my feelings?”

Evan hugged Norma. She rested her head on his chest. “I don’t intend on dying, but should I fall I want to know that you are safe and far away. Away from the reaches of the jarl or anyone else that would seek to use you.”

“Then I’m coming with you. If you are to go, then the others and I are coming. You can’t stop us. Even if you break camp and march off, we’ll follow you and your men.” Evan tried to argue, but she kissed him. For a moment, his mind spun with desire and he couldn’t think straight. “You don’t get a say. You can’t order me away. My bow will be there to give aid, as will Meleb’s sword and the others.”

Evan kissed her brow. “All right. Just promise you won’t do anything that will hinder your safety.”

“I love you, Evan, so I’m not making that promise.”

As heartwarming as it was to hear her say such things, Evan wished she would listen to him and leave for Winterhold. There, he knew she’d be safe from the Falmer and the Jarl of Whiterun.

The following day, the mages broke camp and joined the warrior column then marched north towards the Hjaalmarch mountain range. Evan’s unit protected the baggage train and camp followers. There were hundreds of followers that tended to the needs of the camp from smithies repairing weapons to minor healings. He studied the mass of men and women, trying to pick out an Orc and three Khajiit, but couldn’t see them.

One benefit of being in the baggage guard was camp fortifications were almost complete by the time they reached the campsite late in the day. Baggage duty consisted of distributing possessions to the rightful owners. By the time Evan had his tent up and his things unpacked, it was dark and he needed candle spells to light his tent. For five days they continued this practice, and the column reached Labyrinthian.

The ancient ruins drew Evan’s interest like a Lunar Moth to flame. He noted the hundreds of stone huts that were spread out in the valley. Most of the ancient dwellings had collapsed, with spring’s new weed and flower growth poking through. Off in the distance, he saw the huge complex that had to be Shalidor’s Maze. Everything about it screamed for him to explore it, but he resisted the urge. He glanced behind him and saw many of his singular looking at the construct.

Evan pointed to the huge maze. “Get a good look at it as we pass. Maybe one day you’ll be able to come back and explore it.” The group cheered. The column continued well into the night, no doubt to put as much distance between the soldiers and the ruins. That night, they only spread bedrolls on the ground. An order of no fires was passed from the high king. At first light, the column assembled and continued down the ancient roadway. Having only made a light camp, the soldiers were on the move before the sun had appeared over the horizon.

By late afternoon, they came upon the road and turned west. They passed Stonehill settlement and after a few hours of marching, they paused for the day. The sound of wood falling greeted Evan when he reached the camp. Teams of horses were moving large stones into a rough wall and warriors were placing smaller stone around the larger boulders creating a large bulwark of loose stone. At places cut timbers were being used to construct guard towers. In time, stone would replace these temporary fortifications and shaped stone for the wall if the war lasted longer.

“Mage Evan,” a voice called out to him. Evan turned and saw a warrior dressed in scale armor and blue tunic waving him down. The mage followed the Stormcloak soldier into the expansive pavilion that belonged to the high king. Dozens of officers had already gathered. With more ceremony than necessary, the high king detailed the mission. Despite a few requests for more warriors nothing changed.

Within two days’ time, the camp was complete and everything was organized enough to house both the mages and the twenty thousand warriors of the nine holds. The camp followers had their own encampment about three furlongs from the military camp.

On the day that the Dragonbridge units departed, Norma, Meleb, and the Khajiit joined Evan’s group. None of the warrior officers regarded the breach in protocol, as they knew this was a suicide mission. None spoke a word of it to their lower ranked warriors, but it was hard to keep the despair out of their orders.

Each night they stopped, and made light camp, setting watches without fires. After passing Fort Snowhawk, the captain sent out runners and scouts to ensure the way was clear and to discover if there were any new developments concerning the bridge. At the crossroads, the group halted and set up a palisade wall and gate. The officers met in the main tent. The captain of the unit was a red-headed Nord in his middle years, dressed in scale armor. A bearskin cape draped over his shoulders and the sharp claws of the beast had been strung together making a broach. “I’ve had a map detailing what we’ve observed from the Falmer positions. Right outside the bridge is a strange bulwark of black chitin and Falmer hovels. Eight tower-like constructs line the inside of the wall. We believe that these towers can hold at least five archers a piece.”

“So we must approach with the tortious formation, breach the bulwark, and then engage the Falmer?” an officer asked.

“That was what I was thinking,” the captain said. “Perhaps have a squad of mages within the formation and once we reach the wall, open the shields and let them roast the monsters and then we can slip in squads of warriors to secure the breach. Once we have a shield wall in place, maybe the mages can hit the nearby towers with magic.”

“You’d be exposing your backs to the Falmer,” Evan said. “You won’t be able to provide a roof for a shield wall so the elves can hit you with arrows from the other towers and let’s not forget collateral damage should one of those towers collapse on top of the attacking unit.”

“What do you suggest?”

Evan studied the map. “There. See that incline? That’s where my mages and I will be. We’ll scale the wall and attack them along this position. I could be there within a couple hours.”

“We’ve not got the signal to move yet,” the captain said.

“I’ll not move to attack until they give the signal. I’ll also need at least two detachments of archers with us.”

“You are asking for a lot, Mage Evan. You take your mages and my archers that leaves me three hundred and fifty men. That isn’t enough to do much of anything.”

“When the signal is given, you drive a tortious formation down that road and draw their attention. You’ll still have my Destruction wizards so you won’t be without magic. Then me and my Conjuration mages will come along on the side and hit them. It will divide their attention and in that time we do what we can to make them dread taking Haafingar. If we’re lucky some of us might live to see two days from when the fighting begins.” 

The captain scratched his cheek for a moment. “Done.” An officer left to get the needed soldiers. 

Evan found Ulian-Qi. “I want you and the extra detachment to remain with the Destruction mages. Do whatever they need help with. If nothing else, be healers.”

“Understood. We’ll do just that,” Ulian-Qi said. 

Within the hour, the mages and archers began climbing down the cliff side and shimmied along a narrow ledge closer to the enemy’s position. The group continued until they were as close as they could get without giving away their position to the highly sensitive ears of the Falmer. “Begin climbing down, make sure your grips are secure.” They climbed the rest of the way down, then crossed the river at a shallow point, gathering on a small island covered with Blue Mountain Flowers and tall grass. Evan sent warriors into the local wood and had them build a bulwark of loose sticks then added shields to add more protection. Clearing away the tundra, the group spread their bedrolls and lit a couple lanterns to give light to their small camp. 

Evan wasn’t surprised to find Norma and the others in the group. He smiled when he sat beside them. “All right. I need to know how good you four are with a bow.”

“As long as it’s not moving, I might hit a target,” the Orc said.

“We are all right with a bow. Not our preferred method of fighting, but we can do it,” Nes’zash said. Both Rash’a and Ge’ash nodded their agreement.

“Good, each of you will lead a squad of archers. Meleb, you’ll come with me when we scale the cliff. I’ll need you to watch my back as I’ll be giving orders and fighting.”

“Done,” the Orc said with a satisfied smirk.

“Once the fighting begins, I want the archers to pick off any stragglers that might hear me and my mages and investigate. Got it? All right, get some rest.” Evan got up and made rounds to his soldiers, checking on them and making sure they ate something and bedded down for the night.

Early the next morning, a huge violet bolt of lightning twisted in the air, lighting up the predawn sky. The watchers woke everyone. As they prepared, Evan had the archers disassemble the bulwark and move it to where the Falmer camp was. That would be all the cover they’d have. Evan and the mages hurried to the cliff and began climbing up to the ledge and then made their way to their position.

Evan waited until he heard the roar of the attackers and the screeches of the enemy. Keeping his handhold, he let go of his right grip. “Conjurors summon your most powerful Daedra.” Evan focused on the glyph in his mind and poured mana into it and the spell gathered in his hand, he then thrust his hand upwards and the Flame Atronach appeared along with a few dozen others, and a few wolf and bear shades. The summoned creatures leapt forward into the fight, and then there were new screeches as the surprised Falmer were torn into.

Evan wished he could see and better direct his summoned Daedra but there was no helping it. They would be capable of handling the fight without the caster, so he tried to rest in knowing that. When he felt the link to his Atronach snap, he gathered all the power he could and cast the spell again. This took a toll on him, but the flame demon appeared and went back into the fight. A cry echoed from beside Evan and he looked as a mage who had lost his grip fell.

A battle horn gave the signal to advance. “Up! Climb up,” Evan shouted then began climbing. Two more cries came from falling mages as he reached the top of the ledge. He peered over the lip and saw a dozen summoned creatures attacking a loose defense of Falmer. The Nord captain stood from one tower and was shooting arrows into the Elven ranks. On the ground a shield wall of Skyrim warriors controlled the right side of the area up to the bridge. Destruction mages were along the wall and unleashing fireballs, and various other magic at the other side of the bridge, preventing Falmer reinforcements from giving aid.

“We might just do this,” Evan said to himself. He was shocked to see just how they’d been able to capture such a large area. From his estimates not even five hundred Falmer were here.

There was a strange screech, and the Falmer fell back from the Daedra. They gathered together, formed a proper shield wall, and advanced. Evan looked at the Destruction mages. “You six! I want you to go to the captain’s tower and hit that Falmer wall with everything you’ve got!” They ran to follow his orders. Evan glanced behind him to see his gathered mages. “Who can keep fighting?”

A dozen raised their hand. “Good, switch with the Destruction mages. Give them a moment of respite so they can down some potions. Once they’ve got positions have them reinforce the others in the towers.” The mages went to offer their aid to the others.

An officer ran over. “Looks like our initial push has surprised them, but there is no way we can maintain this position. Once the mages tire, then reinforcements come cross the bridge they’ll swallow us whole.”

A bombardment of fire, ice, and lightning tore into the Falmer shield wall. Dozens of the creatures were cut down by the elements. The captain pushed a fresh wedge of warriors into the battle.

“The Falmer are fleeing!” Falmer attempted to flee the field, only to find the remaining warriors appear on the other side between the ledge and escape. This shield wall advanced until they pushed the twisted elves off the cliff. Their screeches echoed as they fell to their deaths.

“We did it,” Norma said. Evan turned to see a dozen archers and his lover joining them. “What? You thought I wouldn’t see through your ploy keeping me out of danger?”

“I want the shield wall around the bridge,” the captain bellowed from his tower. “You… Norma, I want archers in these towers monitoring possible Falmer forces coming from an outside position. Ranar, I want you to take a singular of warriors and collect our remaining forces from the palisade camp. Move it.”

The captain climbed down the ladder and walked over to Evan. “You did a spectacular job. Now, all we have to do is hold this position for two days and we meet up with some of our forces.”

The warriors went to work, tossing dead Falmer over the cliff. Those of their warriors that fell were carried out of the camp and burned. Everyone wished they could do more for the dead, but they didn’t have the time. Soldiers began walking the poles forward, placing them on the ground around the bridge entrance, giving the Falmer something they’d have to climb over if they tried to attack. Warriors placed torches and lanterns around the entrance to the bridge. If the Falmer attempted to amass on the other side, they would see it. Logs were laid about on the ledge and oiled so the twisted elves couldn’t climb the cliff faces as Evan’s forces had.

Twice the Falmer attempted to attack from the bridge, but their arrows fell against the stone, or sunk into the wood protecting the camp. Several Destruction mages unleashed balls of fire over the bridge and routed the attempts both times.

“I want a proper palisade along the chitin wall they made,” the captain said as he inspected the work. Evan followed beside him. Ulian-Qi and the other mages were resting or tending to the wounded.

“Do you think it was too easy?” Evan asked. The captain looked around him and then gave a nod, then continued walking. “Why do you think that is? Did they think themselves secure, and we surprised them? Or do you think they want us to _believe_ we surprised them and they are preparing something special for us?”

“This is your first campaign but you’ve got an officer’s mind. You may be right about this surprise, but all we can do is prepare the best we can rest and make sure our warriors get food in their bellies. How many did you lose?”

Evan remembered the sounds of the men falling. Would they haunt his dreams? “I lost three Conjurors because they fell. Ten Destruction mages died and two are in a coma from having over used their magic.”

“I didn’t think that was possible.”

“It is if you rely on potions. A mage can over tax himself only so much before their body protests the treatment. Using potions only replenishes the mana it doesn’t deal with the physical toll.”

“So those that passed out…?”

“They’ll be fine in a day or so. How about your men?”

“Seventy wounded, twenty-one dead.”

“That’s almost a hundred out of commission,” Evan said.

The captain nodded. “I’ve sent runners to call for reinforcements, king’s orders or not. The worst that can happen is no one shows up, but that’s no better than what we’ve already got going for us. If we’re lucky, we might get a company.” 

They walked in silence for a time. “You there, you best not get too comfortable out of your armor. The enemy could spring upon us at any moment. Don’t give me excuses, just put it back on.” The captain shook his head. “He’s lucky he’s not got an arrow in his chest.”

“Agreed. You know something that crossed my mind just now. If the Falmer are blind… why the towers?”

“Maybe they have some magic that lets them see… in a way or something. They can use a bow well for blind elves.”

Evan blinked. “That actually makes sense. I’ve heard of mages that have used Dwemer machines to make crude arms and feet when their appendages have been lost. Perhaps over generations the Falmer have done the same with their sight?”

A runner came forward. “Ranar is running for our position. From the looks of it, there are Falmer following them.”

“Blast! Everyone at the ready! We’ve got the enemy in sight!” The captain ran to the nearest tower and climbed up it. “At least two hundred of the devils are following him and his men! Everyone prepare!”

_Now would be the perfect time for the enemy to try another push from the bridge. _Evan ran to where his mages were gathered. He looked for the female Argonian. “Ulian-Qi, we’ve got Falmer heading our way. Take who you can and head to the bulwark. Destruction mages to the towers on the double!” 

Evan turned to the bridge, for the moment it was clear. “Nes’zash, I want you and your brothers, Meleb and however many Conjuration mages we have rested that can watch the bridge. We dare not let those monsters slip up behind us.”

“Of course, Mage Evan,” Nes’zash said. The Khajiit ran for the bridge bulwark, the rest of the group collected those able to keep watch. “If they hit us from both fronts at the same time…” Evan looked back at the captain as he prepared the other warriors. “He’ll just have to hold it by himself.” The mage summoned his sword and joined those at the back side. He studied the bridge, listening all the while as the battle broke out again on the other side. Warriors roared in battle cries that intermingled with the screeches of the Falmer, but he didn’t take his eyes from the bridge. Movement caught his eye, and he summoned a bolt of fire and launched it. The projectile missed, but a Falmer stuck its head out. An arrow struck it in the eye and the creature fell. Norma gave a nod as she lowered the bow.

As though that was a signal, two dozen Falmer raced to the bridge. They wore strange chitin and had staves. They summoned Daedra of their own. Frost and Fire Atronachs appeared and ran for the human mages. “Summon your Atronachs!” The two groups of summoned creatures collided on the bridge, many fell from the height since the way was so narrow. Arrows from Norma and the Khajiit took down several of the Falmer mages. With each loss, the Falmer summoned Daedra disappeared. The last Falmer mage fell off the bridge as he tried to avoid a fire bolt from a Flame Atronach. With the last screech ending abruptly, the bridge battle was over.

From where Evan stood, there was silence. He looked to the other side and saw the warriors standing, watching something. Off in the distance, he heard the cries of Falmer as they died. The mage officer hurried to the wall and looked over. The Falmer that had been chasing Ranar and his singular were being driven back by a company of Whiterun warriors. There was a battle standard and Evan knew who led the charge. “Ulfric Graymane.” He turned back to where his group remained and ran to Norma. “Graymane is here. He led a company of warriors and a singular of mages. They’ve routed the Falmer.”

Sheer terror crossed Norma’s face. “No, not here. Talos be merciful.”

A battle horn echoed from the field and was answered by the captain’s. Evan looked at Meleb and the Khajiit. “Do you think you can climb down the rock face?”

“We are too spent, but we will guard her,” Nes’zash said. “No one will touch your woman. That is our oath.”

With a nod, Evan turned and hurried to the crude gate the Falmer had created. Jarl Ulfric was standing at the entrance dressed in Nordic armor. His bear helmet rested in his hand, displaying a silver and sapphire circlet. His gray hair was plastered to his head.

“Evan Falmerbane! It is good that you are well!” Ulfric stepped forward and clapped Evan on the shoulder. “You’ve got yourself a sturdy set of ebony armor. Good to know Norma is being protected.” With that the jarl stepped away and walked over to where the captain was issuing orders. Naomi, Ol’Hob, and S’haja entered next followed by a stream of warriors and mages.

“Praise Talos,” Naomi said and threw her arms around Evan, crushing him in a hug. “I feared we’d be too late! Ulfric gathered a company of warriors from his hold and I brought my singular as soon as the high king was away with his army.”

“Come, it will be a relief for Norma knowing you’re here.” Evan led the others to the secondary group. With relief, everyone embraced, and were glad that none had fell during the battle.

The jarl called an assembly of officers just inside the gate. “Captain Erwin and Evan Falmerbane have captured this side of Dragonbridge. I’ll be taking command of this position with their permission.” 

The officers cheered. “My first order of business is to expand the camp. With so many warriors this position will be cramped as soon as the baggage train arrives with everyone’s things.”

“You brought our supplies?” an officer asked.

“Yes,” the jarl gestured to the rough drawing of the camp on the ground. “Evan’s mages have been guarding the bridge entrance and piled palisade logs and oiled them so the enemy can’t climb up. I will have a proper palisade and gate on this side with two towers guarding the bridge entrance. We’ll tear down the Falmer towers and build another palisade wall well beyond their initial bulwark. We’ll build proper towers on this side as well so we can make a proper camp of this position.”

“With a palisade and gate there won’t be a way to gather our forces to take the other side of the bridge,” an officer said.

“True, but neither can the Falmer. Our archers can pick them off should they attempt to muster along the bridge. When the relief forces come to take Dragonbridge proper, the Falmer will be stuck with no place to go. Our position will be the anvil and the relief will be the hammer. Once we have the other side in our control, we’ll build another fort there and secure that position so that the reinforcement column can come through.”

“How many soldiers are coming with the train?” the captain asked.

“Another hundred. That was all I could spare. We’ll begin work immediately to give the men something to do. Those who’ve seen battle will be allowed a short respite. Everyone is dismissed. Evan, if I could speak with you for a moment.”

Alone, Evan had a feeling he knew what the jarl would say. “Yes, Jarl Graymane?”

“I suppose Norma fears me doesn’t she? Afraid I am like my father.”

“There is a bit of that fear.”

Ulfric nodded. “I suppose how I behaved when I was younger didn’t help matters. Since I’ve married… I am a different man. My wife has… calmed me down. Although I will always find Norma the fairest lady in Skyrim, I ask for her forgiveness for the way I acted. I would offer her these words myself but I think she wouldn’t meet with me.”

“I will tell her what you say,” Evan said. “I cannot promise anything else.”

“I understand, you’re dismissed to see to your mages,” Ulfric said. 

The warriors set to the task of further digging in. With Ulfric’s company and mages there were enough hands to work and watch over the bridge. Since the arrival of Ulfric’s reinforcements, the pale-skinned creatures didn’t venture to attack.

When the jarl’s other soldiers came with the camp gear, Evan collected his things and set up his pavilion. He was grateful for his things, and to sleep on a cot instead of the ground was a blessing itself. Procuring a dummy display, Meleb and Ge’ash helped him remove his ebony armor. It was the first time removing the suit since they set out for Dragonbridge.

“You need to clean this thing,” Ge’ash tapped the breastplate. “It smells of sweat and soil.”

Evan nodded and walked over to the washbasin. “I will clean up too. If anyone has need of me tell them I’m busy.” The mage removed his white outer robe sash and pulled the dark brown tunic off. He caught a whiff of himself and nearly gagged. Grabbing the ewer, he poured the warm water into the bowl. Grabbing the cake of soap, he scrubbed and rinsed himself thoroughly. Redressing in his formal blue robes, so he could have his robes washed, Evan set the dirty clothes outside. Rash’a muttered about the smell as the Khajiit grabbed the basket to be washed.

With oil and clean rags, Evan set to cleaning and oiling his armor. After he was finished, Norma and Naomi walked in. “I’m glad to see you taking care of your things,” his former mentor said.

“I was taught to take care of what belongs to me,” Evan said with a smile.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. “I remember a little mage that liked nothing more than to go stomping through creeks looking for alchemy ingredients. After a couple days a certain girl would come to me and beg me to remind him he needed to wash himself and his clothes.”

Evan laughed. “I didn’t realize it was such a chore living with me back then.”

Norma came over and put her arm around him. “I tried to ignore it… but the stink would become unbearable.” The archer felt his shoulders. “Wow, you’ve toned up because of the armor.”

Evan felt his face flush. “It is heavy and wearing it all the time it became a second skin in some respects. I guess I didn’t think about it.”

“Norma, if you’re done gawking and drooling, we’ve got things we must speak of.”

Norma’s eyes narrowed, but the archer said nothing. Instead, she walked over to the field chair and sat down. The tension was palatable between the older mage and Norma. _Are they going to start arguing again?_

“How has your studies outside military training been?”

Evan blinked. “I’ve been focused on military studies mostly though I have gotten the bound sword and bow summons figured out.”

“Really? Show me,” Naomi said.

Evan imagined the glyph in his mind, poured his mana into it, and the bow appeared in his hand. On his hip a quiver of arrows appeared. He pulled one out and handed it to his former mentor. “I’m not really good with a bow, but I can cast the spell. Swordsmanship on the other hand I’m good at.”

Naomi with a look of satisfaction handed the arrow back over. Norma stepped over and looked at the transparent bow. “That’s amazing.”

“I have an idea for a gift for you since I’ve not been able to get that Stalhrim set of armor you wanted. Give me some time to work out the spell and I’ll have it for you.”

Norma’s green eyes sparkled. “Oh, what sort of gift is it?”

Evan smiled. “That would give it away. I can’t do that.” Norma scowled, then handed the arrow back over. Just as Evan replaced the arrow it and the bow disappeared. “So far I can hold the spell for only a little while, but I think in time I’ll have it worked out that it will be a permanent summon.”

“Well, I take back what I said. It appears you’ve been working on your Conjuration spells. I have to say I wasn’t very skilled in that school of study,” Naomi said.

“Nor was I save for summoning the Wolf Shade and Flame Atronach, but after being in combat, I see the advantage of being able to summon your own weapon,” Evan said.

Naomi leaned against the table and looked at his enchanting table. “How are your studies with enchanting and alchemy?”

For some reason Evan felt the questions about his studies wasn’t why Naomi was here. “Is this visit only about my studies or is there something else you want to talk about?”

“I’d like to know that myself. You asked me in here and then insult me when I pay a little attention to Evan,” Norma said. “We are to be _married_ after all.”

Naomi fidgeted for a moment, as though she was at a loss for words. Never in his life had he seen her struggle in that regard. “I was wondering how much attention you’ve shown… oh by the Divine! I want to know if the two of you have been coupling.”

Evan felt his face flush. “No, we haven’t.”

Naomi looked at Norma who shook her head as well. “Good. I know of the passions of youth and with the threat of death it comes easy to compromise… I just wanted to encourage you to abstain or if you had been together, then recommend marriage.”

“Where did this come from? Oh… you heard that we mentioned we were married when we ran into the Whiterun guards,” Norma said.

“Yes… and Ulfric asked me if I knew anything about it. I don’t so I told him as much… his reaction wasn’t what I expected. I say all of this to say… I’m sorry, Norma for doubting you. I don’t think his obsession is over.”

“We talked for a moment when he first arrived. He apologized for the way he acted in the past,” Evan said.

“I think the real reason he came here was to protect Norma and maybe comfort her should something happen to you, Evan.”

Norma shuddered. “I know how he’d wish to comfort me.”

“Do you think he’d try anything… to have me killed?” Evan asked.

Naomi paced around the pavilion. “I don’t know. I wish I could say one way or the other, but men with power contrive strange things. The only thing I can say for sure is to be cautious when you’re around him and not to let Norma out of your sight.”

There had been a glimmer of hope that things had changed with the jarl of Whiterun, but that wasn’t the case. “I won’t let her out of my sight. Not that I mean to smother you, Norma.”

“No, please… smother me. I’d rather be annoyed with you always being around instead of finding myself alone with Ulfric.”

Two days passed and there were no reinforcements. It wasn’t until the fifth day that Evan saw standards in the morning air. From what he could see from the tower, there must have been only a thousand warriors. Horns sounded, and a host of Falmer poured out of the human dwellings. From where the mage stood, he counted twice the amount of the pale elves as opposed to the human warriors. The Falmer threw themselves at the steel wall, but didn’t have success smashing it.

Evan turned to the female Argonian. “Let the jarl know that we’ve spotted our forces moving into the area.”

The Argonian climbed down the ladder and ran for the command tent. After a moment, the captain and jarl joined Evan at the top of the tower. “The high king sent a smaller number of attackers. Which means they were hard pressed with an attack from the Falmer,” Ulfric said. “He had said that if they had a large force to contend with, he might not send the full four thousand warriors.”

“That’s unfortunate, but their shield wall looks to be wedged in perfectly between the mountainside and the bank that drops to Karth River,” the captain said. “With fewer men it means they must change out quicker, but the terrain is in their favor as is the incline. The Falmer are in a tight spot and it shows.”

Evan watched the pale creatures attack the shield wall repeatedly only to be repelled back. He couldn’t see, but was certain the wall was slowly inching forward despite the Falmer’s attempts to halt them. Already bodies of the pale monsters were rising.

“I want half of the mages ready for a push,” the jarl said.

Evan tried to keep himself composed and neutral. He couldn’t afford to offer an insult. “Is that wise?”

“I agree. The warriors have the Falmer boxed in since our position is secured,” the captain said. “As things stand they don’t have a chance.”

“Which is why mages will be sent. They can hit their flank and the Falmer would have to turn and engage them. Two fronts and the twisted elves will fall.”

“If we mustered a singular and they went across the bridge, there would be a risk that they could be caught between the Falmer and a narrow bridge should they need to retreat,” the captain said.

“But consider this,” the jarl pointed to the line of pale elves. “They have their backs completely to us. If a hundred wizards cast magic against them, then that would open up a place for the reserves to push through and cut the enemy in half. The fresh soldiers then cut into them on both sides and annihilate them. All the mages need to do is to hit them hard enough to weaken the middle so the attackers can breach their numbers.”

The captain studied the enemy line. “That could work as long as the warriors push through and keep the Falmer from fleeing. They’d need to move quickly.”

“Very good. Make it so, Falmerbane. Ulian-Qi, send word to the company I want them ready to march at once,” Ulfric said.

The Argonian mage bowed and climbed down the ladder. Evan followed her down then walked into his pavilion. Meleb sat alone polishing his sword. No longer was it the rusted thing that the Orc had gotten from the bandits weeks ago. “We are about to put ourselves into harm’s way. Where is everyone?” 

“Nes’zash and the others are with Norma. She is tending to a few things that she said needed to be seen to. Are you wearing that or your armor?”

“Armor. Help me with it.” The Orc walked behind him and began helping him put on the black armor.

By the time the last strap was in place, Norma and the Khajiit arrived. “Word has spread that Jarl Ulfric ordered you and your singular to take the other side of the bridge,” Nes’zash said.

“That’s right. He seems to have the thought if we split the Falmer forces and keep them from running then we’ll be able to annihilate them and completely take Dragonbridge,” Evan said.

“Do you believe him?” Norma asked.

“He is the commanding officer,” Evan said. “Don’t worry I won’t do anything that will get me killed.”

“I worry more of what Ulfric may do.” Norma walked over to the small chest she had found. She opened it and took out her armor. “I’m coming to watch your back.”

Evan placed the ebony helmet on his head. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” _Not that I have a say should I disagree with you. _He walked over and helped her with the leather ties. “Everyone best get ready as well. If you’re coming with me.”

Once they were all ready, Evan walked out of his tent to find his singular at the gate. The group of mages were waiting to go through. The jarl was there, watching over the events. Norma stayed close to Evan and the others. “Don’t attack until we’re all in position if you can help it. Should the enemy attack us before we’re set up then do your best to keep them from closing the distance on you. Destruction mages, I want you up front ready to rain death on them the moment I give the signal!”

As soon as the gate opened, Evan sent pairs of mages through. Since the bridge was so narrow, there was no way more could go though at the same time and have room to cast spells. As soon as thirty had gone through, Norma and the others went next followed by Evan. Behind him the rest of his forces followed.

When they reached the other side, the city was quiet save for the distance screech and clang of metal. Evan passed orders, and the Destruction mages were the first line. The group moved to where they were within range of the Falmer. So focused were they on the shield wall, the twisted elves didn’t notice the mages. Evan raised his fist then brought it down. Dozens of fire, ice, and lightning blasts tore into the Falmer ranks, concentrating on the center of the enemy position. The secondary line of the twisted Snow Elves turned and ran for the mages.

“Conjuration mages, unleash your summons,” Evan shouted. Dozens of Atronachs, and Skeletons appeared. The Frost, Lightning, and Flame Atronachs raced forward and created a buffer between the Falmer and the mages, while the Skeletons produced bows and shot missiles into the pale elves. Many Falmer burst into flame as they approached the Flame Atronachs.

Evan summoned his bow and readied a shot. He and Norma both unleashed their missiles at the same time. Shot after shot Falmer were killed or maimed, allowing the Atronachs and Skeletons to finish them. With the thinning of the enemy ranks, the Skyrim warriors split the enemy wall and enveloped the fractured line.

A few of the Falmer escaped the net, but Evan pressed his forces forward, slaying the fleeing Snow Elves._ If Ulfric intended me to die, he’ll be disappointed. _He looked at Norma and smiled. “Praise Talos we walk away from this without a scratch,” Norma said.

“We need to make sure there are no remnants of their forces hiding out waiting to attack us when we least expect it,” Evan said. He gave Ulian-Qi the responsibility of sending the mages through the town. Evan and Norma met up with the commanding officer of the relief unit. “We’re glad to see you.”

The officer in steel armor nodded. “We were held up at the bay. Our boats couldn’t handle the weight so it took longer for us to gather a host. The high king feared longer delay and sent us. I’m surprised to see you instead of the captain. Did he fall?”

“He’s well, but Ulfric of Whiterun gave the order for my singular to charge.”

The officer blinked his eyes. “I thought the high king wanted him to handle the defense camp.”

“Not sure of his specific orders, but he outranks both me and the captain. He came a few days ago with an additional three hundred warriors and another singular of mages. Not that I wasn’t glad of his arrival when we needed him.”

“Strange. I’ll send word to the high king and let him handle it since the jarl outranks me too. We can’t have ranking officers not following orders. It shows a lack of discipline and gives lesser ranked warriors an example of disregarding orders.” The officer motioned for a messenger to join him and wrote a quick report. After he finished, the courier gathered a group of warriors with him and took the road back to the main army.

“So how did the battle for the bridge go?”

Evan detailed his report. Making sure to include the dire situation and timely arrival of the jarl’s forces. The officer had another messenger take the report to the high king. The runner hurried to catch up with the original group.

Once the town was secured, Ulfric and a company of warriors crossed the bridge. As soon as the briefing was over, the jarl sent workers out to build the additional fortifications. After a half a day of work, Evan found himself in the command tent.

“We’ll have a company and one singular of mages control the city proper,” Ulfric said from the head of the table. “Evan Falmerbane, you will be on this side of the fortifications. I—”

The flap to the tent opened and the high king stood in his dragon, Nordic armor. “Everyone, save Ulfric out. Now.”

Evan and the officers departed from the pavilion. The mage looked at Naomi who gestured towards the nearby gathering hall. “We don’t want to be within earshot of what they say to each other.”

“What do you think will happen?” Evan asked when they were inside the abandoned stone manor.

Naomi looked around the empty structure. “If I had to guess the high king will give the jarl an earful. Worst case, the high king could challenge the jarl to combat and empty the Whiterun chair and place a regent over the jarl’s son until he comes of age to claim the seat for himself.”

_Could that be the answer to our problems?_ Evan wasn’t sure he wanted the jarl to die, but considering the orders the jarl had given him he couldn’t hide his satisfaction.

“I wouldn’t hold too much hope for that, Evan. Certainly don’t let anyone even think you’d like to see that happen.”

“I’m just weary of all this. This problem has altered so much and created such a fear in Norma… _I_ fear I will fail her, and her worst fears come true... I only have to fail once,” Evan said.

“I understand your fears… I hate that I fought against Norma and—”

The door banged open and two officers stepped into the manor. “The high king has called for a meeting.”

Together, they returned to the command tent. Evan noted a red mark on the jarl’s face. In Ulfric’s hand was a crushed cloth that had blood on it. “Since things have gotten muddy, I will once again speak of the plans. The next time anyone steps out of line concerning my orders I’ll see them beheaded. Am I clear?” the high king asked.

The entire group of officers and the jarl voiced their understanding. “Good. Now, Ulfric will remain here to guard these fortifications for the duration of the war unless _I_ say otherwise. McDuran, you will remain in charge of the thousand men and will patrol the road between here and Rorikstead. Those two hundred Falmer came from somewhere nearby and we need to plug that hole.”

The captain bowed. “As you command.”

The high king turned his gaze to Evan. “Evan Falmerbane, you and your singular will return with me to the main camp. Naomi and her singular will remain here as punishment for disobeying my orders. Captain Erwin will be Ulfric’s second in command. Are there questions?”

The entire tent was as silent as a tomb. “Good. Dismissed. Evan, I want you ready to march as soon as you’re ready to depart.”

Evan bowed. “I will be ready within the hour.” With a gesture, the high king dismissed the officers. The mage went to his tent and began packing.

He informed the group they’d been called to the main camp. “The further I am from that man the happier I’ll be.”

“As will I. You know at any point you three can leave and return to Winterhold,” Evan said as the Khajiit helped pack up his things.

“Kha’razl wouldn’t approve of leaving you to such a fate when he charged Nes’zash and his brothers to make sure Evan the mage returned to fulfill his oath.”

“Do you really think I would back out of my agreement?”

Ge’ash stepped forward. “No, but we have honor and should Evan the mage fall we’d be disgraced in Kha’razl’s sight. After being banished from… home that would be the last insult that we could bear.”

Evan wasn’t sure what that would mean, but didn’t want to find out. “Well, I thank you all for remaining. You’ve helped protect Norma, and I will forever be in your debt.” The mage packed up the last few items of his enchanting station. He took the chest outside and found a small hand cart and loaded his things in it. After the tent was packed, he placed it on the cart and pulled it to the finished gate. Two pack horses stood ready to accept the burden. Not needing the second beast, Meleb tied the animal to the wagon. With the high king, his housecarls, fifty warriors, and Evan’s mages the group headed east over the road.

The high king looked back at Evan and motioned him to walk beside him. Without delay, the mage hurried to the king’s side. “I want you to understand something.”

“Of course, sire,” Evan dipped his head in a respectful bow.

“I sent you to Dragonbridge because my scouts had told me that there were less than five hundred Falmer on the outside. I left that last bit of information out. Mostly it was a test.” Evan had a thousand questions, but kept silent. “Yes, a test. Not of you or your abilities but of Ulfric. I had heard whispers of his obsession for the common lady… your Norma. I figured with him growing up, marrying, and fathering a child of his own that it would dissipate the lust, but that isn’t the case.”

“His actions ended up saving us,” Evan said. “Not that I agree with disobeying orders.”

The high king nodded. “His insolence ended up working out, but I cannot overlook it. I will have to think of a punishment beyond hurting his pride.”

“What would have happened if he hadn’t arrived and they killed us?”

“I would have had the bards write some of the best songs in Skyrim. There wouldn’t have been a child that wouldn’t have known of Evan Falmerbane and Norma his love.”

“You make it sound like I’m some great warrior. I’m just an apprentice mage of Winterhold,” Evan said.

The high king arched an eyebrow. “You are inexperienced but you’ve brought courage to the war, and that is a fact.”

“I guess I just don’t see it,” Evan said.

The high king studied Evan. “Your humility is refreshing, Evan. You’ve defended Riverwood when you were a young man of thirteen and defended Solitude in the first battle last year. Now, you’ve captured Dragonbridge and helped the relief forces crush the remnants of the enemy forces. Oh, and let’s not forget how you’ve organized your mage singular,” the high king pointed his thumb back to the group of mages that followed. “I have officers that haven’t been involved in so many excursions or have such disciplined soldiers.”

Evan studied the countryside. The bees and butterflies frolicked amidst the foliage. “Have you given any thought of what you will do once you’re finished with your mage studies?” the high king asked.

“Before I knew of the jarl’s obsession, I had thought to return to Riverwood and be Naomi’s assistant,” Evan said.

“That would be a waste of your talents. You have so much potential to be more than an assistant to some miserable village. Say for instance, if I made you thane of Dragonbridge. It would be an honorific title mostly, but you’d be allowed to own land and build your own home. You could assist the elder of the town in magical lore as needed.”

If Evan took the high king’s offer then there would be ample time to study magic lore. He didn’t have to return to Winterhold to complete his education either. He could be under the supervision of Melaran or Sybille until he earned the rank of adept mage. However, the archmage might not take too kindly to his snubbing the college and ban him from returning. “I’ll think on it.”

“Spoken like a true mage,” the high king laughed. For a time the king was silent then he began to sing:

_Bees pass to and fro _

_ They dither on bloom_

_ From wince they go?_

_ A cleft in rock or tree_

_ A mystery how they be_

_ Search them high n’ low_

_ On a twig they loom_

_ How do bees grow? _

“I didn’t know you liked to sing,” Evan said. He had been surprised by the high king’s voice.

“I like to sing mostly nonsensical songs, or songs about nature. I find it helps sooth the mind from all the fighting I’ve been a part of,” the high king said.

When they reached the main camp, Evan was astonished with the development of the fortification. He remembered a patch of oak had been maintained where now stood a palisade wall. The footer of the bulwark was loose stone. Several wooden towers were built having a commanding view of the area. From where the mage stood, he could see dozens of archers keeping watch.

“Come, Evan. I have a meeting and you are a part of it.” Going into the king’s pavilion, the mage noted several maps and tapestries depicting different angles of Solitude hanging on the walls. No sooner had Evan and the high king arrived then other officers entered the tent.

“I just returned from Dragonbridge, and we hold it,” the high king said. “I assigned Ulfric to guard the pass and soon three thousand warriors will reinforce our position.” The officers cheered the high king’s report.

A Nord in steel armor stood at attention. “While you were away the scouts returned. It looks like East Empire Trading warehouse is intact. It appears the Falmer only lightly guard the lower area, but I think it’s a trick. If I had to bet, there is a force of the Snow Elves inside the warehouse waiting for us to move. I’d also bet that there is a sizable force in the lower access of the city. They are hoping to bait us in so we try to attack the lower access just as they did then they’ll strike us from this reserve force.”

“I agree,” Sybille Stentor said. “I think we should stick with the original plan.”

The high king nodded. “I’ll divide the army in two and move a force to secure this access to the mountains here,” the king tapped the northwestern access where a few farmsteads were drawn on the map. “Three thousand warriors will secure the area and build a fortress. With that area and this location both in our control that gives us two avenues with which we can attack from.”

“We should expect a sizable force to keep us from taking the northern valley,” an officer said. “Once we have that position they’ll think we’ll move for Hraggstad so they’ll do everything they can to stop us.”

“What do you suggest?” the high king looked from the officer to Sybille Stentor.

“When we get the three thousand warriors from the defensive camp, I say that you send five thousand warriors north to secure it with three singulars of mages. Once they have control of the area, build a palisade wall and trench from here to here,” the mage pointed at the location. “Once this wall is built add towers to ensure we have a good view of the area and have a new fort built half a day from the wall.”

“I’m not sure sending three singulars of mages is wise. That would only leave us with one singular remaining here. _If_ I agree to this only one singular will go.”

“Sire, I have an additional detachment of mages so if you sent my singular we could be the ones that maintain the location,” Evan said.

“I’ll consider who to send,” the high king said as he studied the map. “When the reinforcements arrive, I’ll make my final decision. Everyone is dismissed.”

After four days, the reinforcements arrived. The high king sent orders for Evan and his singular to break camp. Four thousand warriors and his singular backtracked a few leagues before Dragonbridge and cut north into the foothills that slowly crept into a craggy mountain range. Along the south side, the path opened into a valley. At the bowl of the vale, only charred remains of buildings remained of farmsteads.

The captain of the forces sent scouts to get an idea of the lay of the land. While the officers waited in the heart of one of the burned out farms, the rest of the forces made a quick camp. Evan watched as the warriors threw down bedrolls and laid down. One thing that warriors were quick to do was to pull out a bedroll and sleep. With two companies standing watch, the host bedded down.

Evan found a small, empty wooden chest to sit on. Taking out a spell book from his pack, he read:

_ Magic by its very nature is volatile. If one is not careful, it will destroy the user. The purpose of rune traps is to protect the caster from potential threats. There are many creatures that a mage must protect themselves from. A mage must have enough sense to not cast such a dangerous spell when people could be harmed.This responsibility separates a brigand from a mage. This is why many mages find old ruins or towers appealing. _

_ With this appeal comes the threat of various fiends and thus makes the rune traps essential in protecting oneself. It is the author’s opinion that if a mage cannot produce this spell then they should remain in a haven of a sort. As the writing of this spell tome there is the Mage Guild and the renowned college located in Winterhold. It is the opinion of the author that the Mage Guild is the better choice. Winterhold College while secure, has many strange customs such as sending mages into Shalidor’s maze, a place few should tread. _

Evan thought about the fact that Winterhold College had stopped sending mages to the labyrinth by the end of the second era. Many still traversed the maze, but it was at their own risk. He remembered seeing the colossal structure as they passed through Labyrinthian and wished he’d had the chance to explore it. 

“I don’t like this,” the captain said. Evan closed the book he’d been reading and replaced it. He stood and stretched, then studied the captain. From his darker complexion, he had imperial blood in his veins. “I sent them out for a quick survey. They should have been back an hour ago.”

“What’s that?” an officer said as he pointed to a figure making its way to camp. Evan could tell it was one of their scouts. He was carrying something over his shoulder.

“Rouse the men,” the captain said as the officers stood waiting to see what was approaching. With a few horn bursts, the entire force was up and ready for action.

When the scout got closer, it was clear one scout was carrying another warrior. He stopped before the group of officers and carefully placed the injured warrior on the ground. The scout took a gulp of water then wiped his mouth. “There is a wall about an hour’s fast walk from this position. It’s at least a furlong tall, maybe two as we couldn’t get close without fire raining on us,” the scout said.

“What of the other scouts?” another officer asked.

“Dead. They tasked Russ and me with observing the northern part of the wall where it meets the mountain, hoping we could find a way around the tall monstrosity. When we climbed up a goat trail, fire hit us. I ducked, but Russ didn’t. Not sure if we triggered some trap or if there is a force of Falmer mages at the wall. I believe we’re the only ones left of the fifty that went.”

Evan knelt down and used magic to sense the injured scout. “I’m sorry, but Russ is dead.”

“I was just talking to him… _damn_ the Falmer! If I could I’d slaughter every _one_ of them!”

“With the fortifications we won’t be able to press forward like the high king hoped. Maybe we can find a way around it… or have a better look of it,” the captain looked at Evan. “Do you think you can spare a few mages to look into this?”

“I’m interested in seeing this for myself. I’ll take a detachment of mages and have a look,” Evan said. He left the group and met up with Ulian-Qi. “The captain wants me to take a detachment north to a wall. While we’re gone, I want you to keep the mages prepared should the Falmer attack.”

“Understood,” the dark green scaled Argonian said.

Evan saw Norma and the rest of his friends standing with their gazes fixed on the mountains before them. He slipped away with the twenty-five mages. _I’ll get an earful from this!_ He had his mages fan out in a scouting web and slowly made their way to the construct. From afar he saw the gray stone structure.

From where Evan stood he could see the ground was cleared before the bulwark of anything that could be used for cover. Charred areas had burnt human remains still smoldering. The stench of burnt flesh made his stomach twist, threatening to erupt. Despite the grotesque scene it gave him an idea of the attackers’ radius. He looked at the wall and noted pillars lining the length of the structure.

“Have you ever seen such a thing?” a Nord mage asked.

“I have an idea, if I have your permission, Mage Evan,” a female Altmer mage said as she stepped forward. Evan noted that she had a branch she collected along the way.

“Do it but be careful,” Evan said.

The mage nodded and tossed the branch within the burnt remains. Four balls of flame raced from the top of the bulwark. The mages moved back as the fireballs slammed into the area leaving nothing but burnt ground and smoke.

“That’s at least something,” the Altmer said. “Those are pedestals that have soul gems that cast fireballs. It is an ancient technique for protection before rune traps spells were thought of.”

Evan thought he’d read about them before. “How do we get pass them?”

“They’re fairly common in Nordic barrows. I’ve not dealt with them, but instructors have mentioned how frail they can be. One well aimed fireball could dislodge the crystal, disrupting the spell.”

“If each of those pedestals have a crystal that can pose a serious problem, as it’s clear that they overlap,” an Argonian mage said.

“Worse is the blast range. To hit them we would have to be within the blast radius which will mean using magical wards.”

Wards were Restoration magic. While it made sense to have such spells, few grew the ability to where it could handle such powerful magic. “I’ve an idea,” Evan cast his Flame Atronach within the blast radius. As before the spells rained onto the fire Daedra, but did no harm. As the Daedra drifted closer to the bulwark, it began firing back bolts of fire. “Summon Flame Atronachs and let them take the blunt of the attack. They’ll live through the attacks, dislodging the gems.” 

A few Atronachs joined Evan’s and attacked the pedestals. “That was a stroke of brilliance, Mage Evan,” a nearby mage said. “I’d forgotten that elemental Daedra aren’t harmed by their respective element.”

One of the Daedra drifted closer to the wall, and a purple bolt of lightning ripped the Atronach apart. A mage behind Evan summoned a Lightning Atronach, and it drifted within the new gap of traps. The Atronach got closer and unleashed bolts of lightning that snaked along the pedestals, knocking the crystals off, widening the gap. The mages continued to summon their Daedra, changing out to correspond with the defending element until the entire wall was clear.

“You four, return to the captain and let him know that we’ve cleared the traps along the wall.” The four mages hurried south. Evan turned back to the looming wall. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the stone. There was a faint trace of magic within.

“It’s like Stalhrim,” a Nord mage said as she ran her fingers across the surface. “It has the same texture and traces of magic. The only difference is Stalhrim is magical ice not stone.” Evan looked at the wall again. 

“What do you know of Stalhrim?” Evan felt rude that he didn’t even know the Nord’s name. “What is your name?”

“Mage Heather, sir. I’m from Solstheim. My father is a smith of the rare material.”

“You’ve seen this material up close? Are there any weaknesses to it?”

“There are, as with everything, but if the Falmer can enchant stone to be as hard as Stalhrim ice then we’d be better off trying to go around the wall instead of breaching it,” Heather said. 

As Evan studied the wall, two companies of warriors arrived and the captain. Evan stepped over to the leader of the host. “We’ve cleared the defensive pillars that caused our scouts problems, but that doesn’t change the fact we’ve got a wall keeping us from continuing on,” Evan said. “Mage Heather believes this stone work has been enchanted by the Snow Elves.”

The captain studied the wall. “We should try bombarding it with pitch and stone. Maybe create or expose a weakness that will breach it.”

“With all due respect, Captain, I’ve got enough experience with Stalhrim to tell you it is a fruitless endeavor. It would take weeks if not months of bombardment and even then the result would be cracks. To breach the wall… and be able to send warriors through would take at least a year’s time.”

“This is Stalhrim?” the captain studied the wall in a new light.

“Not exactly, but similar enough to cause serious problems if we tried to breach it,” Heather said. “Like I mentioned a moment ago, it could take up to a year’s time.”

“We don’t have a year’s time.” The captain paced back and forth, not removing his eyes from the wall. “These elves know how to throw a stone in our plans!”

“The scout mentioned a goat trail. Maybe we can find it and send warriors through,” Evan suggested.

“I don’t like the thought of sending warriors on without a means of quick retreat should they need it,” the captain said.

“We could carve out the goat trail into a proper path that we can use,” an officer suggested.

“Why not do as Johnson says and carve out the road? We can also build platforms along the wall to further secure it should the Falmer attempt to retake it,” Evan said.

“You’ve got sound points, Mage Evan. That’s what we’ll do. We’ll dig in here, control the wall and have a crack force of a thousand warriors at the mouth of the valley with another camp. All right, let’s see to it.”

Two days after capturing the wall, they established the path with fifty warriors guarding it. Three thousand warriors camped on the south side of the wall while the rest moved north with the means to build a fortress. Save for a skirmish of bandits at a nearby ruin, the entire valley was under their control. The host set up fire beacons to notify them should the upper camp need aid. Now all they had to do was wait for orders from the high king.

Evan turned the page of the spell book and read:

_The primary circle is the conduit that all the spells derive from. There are three power nodes that strengthen the elemental glyph within the trap. Around each of the nodes are words of power. Although one need not know the ancient magic of the power of the voice it does aid in this spell._

_ The levels of elements are required to properly control the spell. As mentioned before should one of these elements be memorized and envisioned wrong then the results are devastating._

Evan sat the book down, and in his mind, added each layer of elements, then he whispered the words of power, visualizing the characters floating in the glyph. Pouring mana into the mental image, the spell blazed in his hand. With a _thwarp_, the rune trap appeared.

With care, Evan walked up to the cobalt glowing rune. Looking at the book and then the image on the ground of the cave, the two matched flawlessly. “I’ve done it!” His exclamation echoed throughout the small hollow where he’d set up his workshop. Torches held floating mage lights that he’d been able to conjure.

“Mage Evan, word has come from the captain,” a mage stepped into the cave, but knew to go no further.

With a growl, Evan carefully disarmed the rune trap, then walked over to his armor, refashioned the ebony breastplate and retied the arm guards and pulled on the gauntlets. Taking up the helmet, he made his way outside. The mage lights dispersed without his presence nearby. He looked down upon the military camp. It was quartered much like the main camp, with the officer tents in the center.

“I hope we’re pulling out of this valley. I grow weary of it,” the Altmer mage said.

Evan agreed, but didn’t voice his thoughts. They’d been stuck in this place for a month. Granted, being in one place for an extended period meant he’d been able to make a few breakthroughs with his mage craft.

Taking the goat trail to the camp, he walked into the command tent, the captain was waiting on him. “There you are, Mage Evan. We’ve got some strange signs we’d like you to look at.”

Following the captain to his table, Evan studied the displayed map. “I’ve marked them on the map. I’m trying to make sense of it, but I’m lost concerning things of magic. Scouts have used eye glasses to see these carvings that the Falmer are working on and drawn them.”

Evan studied the map. He tried to connect the images… then the answer came to him. “Sweet merciful Talos. The Falmer are attempting a great working of a rune spell. Do you see these images here and there? That’s the core of the spell.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” the captain asked as he studied the emblems.

“It means the Falmer are attempting to create a rune trap spell so large that it baffles the imagination.” Evan was torn between fascination and sheer terror of such a spell. _If they ignite it, the spell will kill us all._

“I don’t like the sound of _a trap_.”

“Nor should you. If they succeed this entire valley will be a death trap for anyone within. Also anyone caught within the blast radius outside the emblem will die. With these carvings within the stone means this spell could be remade,” Evan said. “If they set up more than one of these traps there will be no way we’d be able to attack the Falmer. They’d wipe us out with just these traps alone.”

“Then we need to stop them.”

“Yes, but we must do it simultaneously. If we don’t, then the spell could still ignite if on a smaller scale. Which is what they’re thinking, I’d imagine.” _That’s what I’d do if it were me._

“I never thought the Falmer were this… detailed…”

“There is a reason why the war between the Nords and the Snow Elves was considered one of the bloodiest wars in Skyrim. One thing we’ve learned from this is we’ve underestimated the Falmer greatly. That is a mistake we cannot afford to make again.”

The captain looked at the map. “So what do we need to do?”

Evan considered their options. “We must split my expert Destruction Mages into three groups with a hundred warriors apiece and have them attack at dusk. That will give us plenty of time to travel to these locations.”

“I’ll have the warriors ready to march within the hour. You get your expert mages and have them ready.”

Evan nodded and walked out of the tent and waved down a runner. “Find Ulian-Qi and let her know that I need my expert Destruction mages gathered in half an hour.” The messenger nodded and hurried to follow his orders.

Within record time, the mages gathered. Evan detailed the mission and had to quiet the mages as they began asking a barrage of questions concerning the great work. He split the group into three and they met up with the singular of warriors that would go with them. Not wanting to miss the chance to see such a work, Evan went with the last group, Norma and the others came with him. 

Evan’s group climbed the rough terrain and followed the paths that the scouts detailed. They reached a spot where he could look down into the valley. He took the borrowed looking glass and studied the glyphs. The mage saw several races that were going back and forth from a cave. Even other Elven races were being pressed into working the spell. A single untwisted Snow Elves directed the slaves in the proper sequence of the spell, while several Falmer stood at the ready should they be needed to protect the Snow Elf. From his estimation, he guessed that there was fifty of the twisted elves. “Have a look at that sign, Mage Juious.” He handed the looking glass to the nearby Altmer mage.

“If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed such a thing possible,” Juious said. “This is like the workings of old detailed in the _Legends and Murmurings of the Ancients._”

Evan looked at the blonde headed Altmer mage. “I’ve never heard of that book.”

“That’s because you’re an apprentice mage.” Was the elf mocking his rank in the college? “It is a book only available to adept and mages beyond. The volume speaks of the wonders of the Psijic Order and some ancient gossip concerning their spells. One section of the ancient book claims to have seen one of the great workings of magic when the island disappeared for a hundred years.”

“Altmer mage?”

“No, one of the Telvaani mages of the Dunmer.”

Evan looked back at the spell. He wanted to get closer to the working and study it, but he’d have to wait. “All right. We will wait until nightfall before we attack.”

At dusk, Evan split his hundred warriors into four detachments, he kept Juious with the reserves. When the detachments were in position, he gave the signal and the three groups converged. With roars and screeches the two groups clashed. Steel struck chitin and Evan unleashed bolts of fire, ropes of twisting purple lightning, and shards of ice into the Falmer. He sank to his knee when he summoned his sword. Seeing several Falmer charge, he stepped into the way to keep a Falmer from flanking the backup detachment. He used his sword to deflect the Falmer sword, and began working a spell, when a slave rushed behind the pale creature and crushed its head in with a heavy rock. Blood gushed everywhere, and the creature twitched as it tumbled to the ground.

With a roar of defiance, the slave picked up the strange shield and sword then joined another group of like armed slaves, attacking another group of Falmer from behind. The remaining Falmer fled back into the nearby cave.

“We’ve captured the enemy position,” an officer said.

“Has anyone seen the uncorrupted Snow Elf?” Evan asked.

“Disappeared,” a warrior said as he replaced his sword. “Doubt he’d stick around with us getting the best of his forces.”

“Make sure the area is secure,” Evan ordered the warriors.

With capturing one of the power nods for the spell it hindered the spell from igniting. If the other positions had such luck, it meant the Falmer wouldn’t be able to use the spell to destroy the Skyrim forces. At least not this rune trap. He’d send word to the captain to let Sybille Stentor know what was going on.

“Mage Evan, you must look at this,” Juious said and led him into the cave that the Falmer had fled into. At the entrance were crates of iron ingots and a chest full of rough cut rubies and enough fire salts that could fill a barrel. “This is what they would use, I have little doubt.”

“Explain what you mean.”

“I’d wager that these ingots would be smelted and shaped into the spell forums that were carved into the rock. By creating the signal with the iron it keeps contaminates from diluting the spell forms. They’d then pour the fire salts into the forms, grinding the rubies then pouring them into the signal. By doing this, it means they wouldn’t need to expand a lot of mana to ignite the spell.”

“It amazes me with how simple this is and how deadly it could be,” Evan said. “Practically anyone could make such a spell if they had such materials.”

“True. With your permission I’d like to get a sketch of the symbols.”

Evan followed the Altmer out of the cave and borrowed a sheet of parchment from Juious along with a piece of coal and drew the giant emblem. He was certain the other mages would have got copies of the other forms. “Make sure no one knows of these spells but those on this mission. I don’t want more than each of us to have a copy. If I find one in camp, I’ll burn it to ash. Am I clear?”

“Very clear,” Juious said.

“Why did you do that,” Meleb asked.

“With how simple and also how devastating this spell could be I doubt the archmage would want this information falling into anyone’s hands. Especially the high king.”

Norma glanced around making sure no one was listening. “Some might call that treason, Evan.”

“Maybe it is, but I’d sleep better knowing that I didn’t help anyone recreate such a deadly weapon, no matter who we were fighting,” Evan said._ And maybe I’ll score a few points with the archmage again. _“I want everything packed up. Juious, you’re in command while your reserves keep watch at the cave and around our camp. We get a few hours rest then we make our way back to camp.”

The Altmer mage bowed, and went to follow his orders. Evan slumped on the ground, resting against a large stone. Norma sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. “You all right?”

“Fine, just threw around a lot of magic tonight,” Evan said.

“You’re not the young boy that went stomping through the creek outside of Riverwood.” Norma sniffed him. “You still stink though. I think a bath is in order when you get back to camp.”

Evan smiled. 


End file.
